When 104 Days Are Up
by ChocolateCherry22
Summary: What happens when those 104 days are over and Phineas and Ferb have to go back to school? If Candace befriended Vanessa? If Ferb had no classes with Phineas? If Isabella became a mean popular girl? If Ferb dated a "Bad Girl"? If Phineas was a "nerd"? Are you interested yet? Yeah, I thought so!
1. School Day

"Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love You! I said a-bow chicka wow wow! That's what-"

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro reached over and shut off her alarm clock. She blinked her large blue eyes a few times, and glanced around her pink room.

Reluctantly, she pushed back her fuchsia pink bed covers. She swung herself out of bed and sort of sat there for a moment, thinking.

"First day of school." she mumbled to herself, staring down at her bare feet that hung over the edge of the bed and barely touched the floor. "Can you believe it, Pinky?" Isabella sighed. Her small tan Chihuahua, laying in a wicker basket on a fuchsia cushion, yipped in response.

Isabella sighed and stood up. Her dainty little feet hit the pale lavender floor with a surprising thud. Her long midnight-black hair swung with the sudden movement, and came to a sudden stop, the ends of her hair brushing her waist.

She slowly walked over to her pale pink dresser and stared in the mirror. Her big blue eyes stared back.

Isabella wore a pair of light purple pajamas with thin black stripes. In her hair she wore a matching purple bow.

She glanced at her yellow and orange Fireside Girl sash hanging on the pale maroon coat rack by her dresser. It was covered in all the Fireside Girl patches that she had earned over the summer.

Isabella smiled when she saw her "Help Thy Neighbor" patch, which she had earned when she helped her neighbors, Phineas and Ferb, build a roller coaster on the first day of summer.

"Ah, Phineas." Isabella sighed dreamily. Phineas Flynn, her secret crush. Well, not quite that secret. She was very obvious with her feelings, but Phineas was oblivious, and only thought of Isabella as a great friend.

"I wonder what Phineas is doing right now." Isabella Wondered out loud


	2. Meanwhile across the street

The alarm clock beeped quietly. A robotic arm reached out from the top of the alarm clock, reached over, and tapped the blue platypus lying on the bed.

"Gyrurururururu!" The platypus chattered.

Phineas, asleep in his bed, awoke at the sound of his pet platypus chattering. He glanced down to see his platypus, Perry, at his feet.

Phineas smiled at the sight of Perry.

"Now that's the way to wake up!" he said to himself.

"Ferb!" he called to his older stepbrother. "Wake up! We have to decide what we're going to do today!" Phineas smiled, his big blue eyes full of excitement.

Ferb sat up in his bed on the other side of the room and shook his rectangular head no.

"What do you mean, 'no'?" Phineas cried, confused.

Ferb climbed out of bed and walked over to the calendar on the wall, the feet of his yellow foodie pajamas making a soft padding noise. He pointed to the date up on the calendar.

"oh, yeah." Phineas mumbled. "First day of school."

Ferb nodded, his green hair flopping as he did so.

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" Phineas cried enthusiastically. "Let's get going!" he crawled out of his bed.

The two boys quickly got dressed. Phineas in an orange and cream striped tee and shorts, and Ferb in a cream colored collared shirt and purple chest-high pants.

Phineas slid down the stairs railing to get downstairs, and Ferb followed.

Downstairs in the kitchen they found their mother, Linda, busily packing their lunches for school.

"Hey mom!" Phineas greeted his mom.

"Oh, hi honey!" Linda smiled.

"Where's Candace?" Phineas frowned, pulling a box of cereal from the cupboard.

Linda stopped and put down the peanut butter sandwich she had been trying to stuff into a sandwich bag.

"You know, I don't know!" she said.

"She should really be getting ready for school." Phineas stated, shoving a spoonful of cornflakes into his mouth. "The bus is going to be here soon!"

As if on cue, Candace came trudging into the kitchen.

"Hi sweetie!" Linda called brightly.

Candace simply moaned in response. Her hair was messy, and she still wore her purple bathrobe and bunny slippers.

"Candace! You aren't even dressed!" Phineas cried, shocked.

Candace simply moaned again.

"Candace honey, would you like some cornflakes?" Linda asked.

"Sure. fine. Whatever." Candace mumbled sleepily as her mom poured her a bowl of cornflakes.

"Candace, Honey, what's wrong?" Linda asked, shoving the cereal bowl in Candace's direction.

"School is so early!" Candace moaned.

"Y'know sis, it probably doesn't help that you were up until twelve last night on the phone with Stacey." Phineas said in between bites of cereal.

Linda's eyes widened.

"Oh, who asked you?" Candace snapped. She took another bite of cereal. "We had to decide what to wear for the first day of school."

"Why do you need to pick out a special outfit just for school?" Phineas questioned, confused.

"Uh, Hello!" Candace cried. "You have to make a good first impression! I don't want everyone at school thinking I'm a slob or something!"

Phineas and Ferb exchanged a confused look. Ferb shrugged.

"I will never understand fashion." Ferb said in a heavy British accent.

"Well, whatever you're wearing Candace, you better get it on soon. The bus will be here any minute!" Linda said.

"Alright." Candace muttered, leaving the room.

Phineas and Ferb finished their breakfast and quickly began packing their backpacks for school.

A few minutes later, Candace came down the stairs in a red t-shirt and white shorts, her hair in two low pigtails.

"Alright, let's do this." she said enthusiastically.

Linda went to hand Candace her lunch, but stopped in her tracks.

"Candace honey, are you wearing... Makeup?" she asked slowly.

"Yeah! You like it?" Candace smiled and spun around.

"Well alright then." shrugged Linda, handing a paper lunch bag to Candace and the boys.

"See ya mom!" Phineas smiled, slinging his black and orange backpack onto his shoulder.

"Bye mom." Candace said absentmindedly, grabbing her messenger bag and smoothing her red shirt.

Ferb simply smiled and waved, silent as usual. He picked up his green and black backpack and slipped his arms through the straps.

"Oh, you three are so cute!" Linda cried excitedly. "Say cheese!" she pulled out a camera and snapped a picture of her three children all ready for school.

A big yellow school bus pulled up at the end of the driveway.

"Alright, don't be late!" Linda smiled. "Go, go, go!" she waved her three children out the door.


	3. A Big Yellow Bus

They ran up the bus steps, turning back to wave at their mom. Except for Candace, who plowed past the boys and rushed to find a seat next to Stacy.

They high fived and immediately began chatting, regardless of the fact that they were up so late talking the night before.

The first thing Candace noticed was Stacy's outfit. Her black hair was tied up in a ponytail with a bow, and she wore a turquoise 3/4 sleeved shirt and capris.

Upon seeing Phineas climb on the bus, Isabella stood up and began waving. Phineas, however, didn't notice her, and sat in an empty seat with Ferb.

Isabella sat back down sadly. She tugged on her black braid that hung down her back like a midnight colored snake. It was tied off with a pink bow, which matched the pink shirt she wore which was tucked into a white short skirt. Pink leggings covered her legs and on her feet she wore the same pink tennis shoes she had sported all summer long.

And around her neck she wore a silver heart shaped necklace. It had "Isabella" engraved on the front and "Love" on the back. She sighed and stared out the window.

Isabella, love, she thought, fingering the necklace. Isabella, love. Isabella loves. Isabella loves Phineas. She smiled.

Meanwhile, at the front of the bus, Phineas and Ferb were excitedly talking about their plans for the first day of school. Well, Phineas talked, and Ferb just listened and nodded.

"I don't know how long lunch period is, but if it's at least half an hour that would give us enough time to do something... Depending on what it is we want to do, you know? I mean, what if we..." Phineas babbled on and on. Ferb politely nodded in agreement.

Phineas pulled a mini notebook out of his pocket and a pencil from behind his ear and began sketching a blueprint for some contraption, still jabbering on excitedly. Ferb still just nodded.

Soon, the bus pulled up to a large brick building and stopped. A white sign read "Danville Central Middle School" and next to that building, "Danville Central High School."

Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella hopped off the bus, met up with each other, and headed toward the Middle School. Candace and Stacy headed for the high school.

"So then my mom was all like 'are you wearing makeup?' and I was all like 'well yeah.' so then she said-" Candace was interrupted when a large, slightly creepy looking white van pulled up at the drop off space.

A large logo on the side read "Doofensmirtz Evil Inc." in green and purple.

Candace and Stacy had to hold in laughter.

"Yeah, yeah dad, I know. Whatever! Yes! No I don't need any... No, wait what? No! Yes mom told me... Yes. Yes. Ok, ok. Alright dad, I'm leaving now. Ok, bye." the voice belonged to a sixteen year old girl, who stepped out of the car and angrily slammed the door.

"Dumb van." she muttered. Her long, straight brown hair swung to a stop just above her waist. She wore a stylish black jacket buttoned up to her neck and black jeggings tucked into black knee high boots. Candace recognized that outfit...

"Hey... Vanessa?" Candace almost burst out laughing.

"You know... Her?" Stacy whispered.

"yeah, she went with us to Paris!" Candace smiled. "Hey Vanessa!" Candace called, waving excitedly, her orange pigtails swaying.

"Oh boy." Vanessa muttered, embarrassed. She had been hoping that nobody would see her in her dads company van. She approached Candace. "Oh hey, you're Ferb's sister, right?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah." Candace nodded. "I'm Candace Flynn, and this is my friend Stacy-"

"Hey" Vanessa stuck out her pale hand, and Stacy shook it.

"So... How do you two know each other again?" Stacy asked.

Vanessa laughed.

"It's a long story." she said, and she and Candace began telling Stacy about the trip to Paris.


End file.
